


Happy Halloween!

by Roimata



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Mute!Djeeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roimata/pseuds/Roimata
Summary: After discovering that a rumor of a Halloween party secretly hosting auctions for humans and other creatures being false, Eustace becomes a bit upset due to the commotion he caused at the party. Djeeta cheers him up in a bit of an odd way.  By requesting that Eustace give her a pat on the head, all in the spirit of Halloween.





	Happy Halloween!

After discovering that no secret auction was taking place at the old castle outside of town, Djeeta, Eustace, and the rest of the crew returned to town to continue celebrating Halloween. Well, they had been kicked out of the party at the castle for causing such major disruptions. Regardless, Djeeta and the crew still wanted to enjoy the festivities. While Lyria and Katalina were browsing the various food stalls Djeeta sneaked off, away from the crowd, with Vyrn trailing behind her.

She and Vyrn went back to the inn the crew was staying at. Where Djeeta had stashed her Halloween costume. What she planned to dress up as was only known to Vyrn, who wasn’t entirely pleased by it due to the reason she wanted to wear it. After making sure no one from the crew had followed them, she put on the outfit. It was a hairband with fake dog ears attached, a clip-on tail, and ridiculously large gloves in the shape of paws. A simple but cute costume.

“I still think you could just ask him to give you a pat,” Vyrn said with a sigh. The purpose of this costume was to get Eustace to pet Djeeta. Since Eustace loved dogs, she thought this would be the perfect way to receive the ever-desired pat from him.

“ _He won’t refuse this way,_ ” Djeeta signed, but the truth was she didn’t feel confident enough to ask otherwise. Being in a costume, however, made it seem more attainable.

“Whatever you say,” Vyrn responded and then let out a chuckle, “But I can’t wait to see his reaction.”

Djeeta let out a mischievous smile and the pair headed back to the main plaza that held most of the Halloween attractions.

 

* * *

 

 

“There you are! We were looking all ov-” Lyria exclaimed with Katalina beside her, but then let out a gasp, “I didn’t know you planned to dress up!”

Djeeta smiled and then gave her a fierce nod.

“You look so cute!” Lyria said, raising her arms in the air in excitement.

“Why did you want to dress up as a dog though?” Katalina asked.

Djeeta’s smile grew wider as Vyrn answered for her.

“She wants Eustace to pet her,” He said with a sigh.

“Eh?” Lyria responded, “Couldn’t you just ask him to anyways?”

Djeeta quickly shook her head.

“She said earlier that she believes he can’t refuse this way,” Vyrn said and then continued, “What makes you think Sourpuss will? He’s awfully touchy."

Djeeta only looked at him with determined eyes.

“Speaking of him,” Katalina said and nodded towards a pack of people.

The group spotted the tall figure of Eustace traversing the crowd, not looking too terribly pleased. Finding out that a secret auction wasn’t being held at the castle had made him a bit grumpy, especially with all of the commotion he had caused. Lyria had made sure to tell him that it was okay since it meant no one was getting hurt, but he still seemed a bit disgruntled.

“Speaking of me?” Eustace said, having overheard Katalina.

Before anyone said anything Djeeta appeared in front of him in her dog costume and stared at him intently.

“W-What?” Eustace said with a stutter, surprised by how close Djeeta suddenly was to him.

With her hands covered in giant paw-like gloves Djeeta couldn’t sign like she normally did. Instead she mouth the word “ _woof_ ” but Eustace didn’t understand what she was trying to say.

Vyrn let out another sigh, “She wants you to pet her.”

Eustace just stared at Djeeta, who held her gaze and mouthed the word “ _woof_ ” once more.

“Woof?” Eustace repeated, slowly coming to understand her.

Djeeta vigorously nodded her head.

“And you… want me to pet you?” Eustace asked, a bit overwhelmed by the forcefulness of Djeeta.

Djeeta nodded her head again.

With a look of reluctance, Eustace reached out his hand and petted Djeeta’s head. She first responded with a look of surprise, but then her expression turned into one of the brightest smiles Eustace had ever seen her wear. When he stopped Djeeta bowed to show gratitude and then went over to Lyria and Katalina. He thought he saw Djeeta’s face turn red but with her looking in the other direction he couldn’t tell for sure. With no one focused on him now, Eustace took the chance to walk off. He didn’t really know how to handle what just happened. Meanwhile, Katalina, Lyria, and Vyrn enjoyed the company of an overly cheerful Djeeta as they explored the various stalls.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Eustace had taken a spot on top of a hill overlooking the crowded plaza. He spent a few minutes in silence before he heard the sound of footsteps. Automatically holding onto his gun, he braced for what approached but relaxed once he saw Djeeta. It had been a while since they last saw each other. Djeeta greeted him briefly with the raise of her paw-like gloves and quietly sat next to him.

“Somehow you always find me,” Eustace said. _I don’t necessarily mind that though._

A small smile appeared on Eustace’s face as he glanced at Djeeta next to him. The hill they sat on was far enough away that the noises of the crowd began to fade. Eustace’s mood began to mellow out. As he glanced at Djeeta again she looked at him and mouthed “ _woof_ ” while lifting one her of pawed gloves in the air.

Eustace let out a soft chuckle, “Thank you for cheering me up.”

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Djeeta’s smile grow. Without saying anything, he reached over and patted her head again. It made Djeeta jump, but the happiness on her face showed that it was a pleasant surprise. When Eustace turned in her direction to say something he was shocked to see that the tail she wore moved.

 _How is it moving? Some sort of magic?_ Eustace wondered to himself. Djeeta turned her head with a questioning look on her face.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Eustace said, continuing to pet Djeeta while looking over the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The story is partly inspired by Halloween Eustace's fate story. Also the fact that in nearly every dialogue choice with Eustace you can ask if you can pet him.


End file.
